Kimochi Hakken Suru
by Princess Viv
Summary: Fic written by 12 Kouzumimad authors! The Frontier kids are suddenly thrown into a new dimension, and they face new challenges, make new friends, and find new enemies. Will they ever return? Kouzumi, etc. Chap8 by imuzuok. Please review!
1. Blackout

_Princess Viv: Well, hiya! And welcome to the co written story between **eleven **different authors. Yes, **eleven**. Now let me introduce them to you (in the order they will be writing in):_

_Princess Viv (me)  
ProtoBlues  
Zephyr Luana Minamino  
yUmMyCoWs891 (Queen Cow)  
starsweetie  
Crazy-Silly-Me  
Sakura2387  
animeprincess11  
chattypandagurl  
goldendove88_  
_PrincessSakuraTenshii12_

_To see their bios and stories, please click on my name for my bio; their names and links are right at the top._

_Well, a little info on our ficcie… There will be twelve chapters. Each person will write their own individual chapters, and the last chapter will be written by all of us. A new chapter will come out at around once a month. Obviously, this is a Kouzumi fic. All of us authors are Kouzumi lovers, and we are all girls, surprisingly! And I would prefer to receive constructive criticism; we all do. The name of this fic is **"Kimochi Hakken Suru"**, meaning **"feelings discovered"** in Japanese, courtesy of goldendove88._

_**Full summary: **It's been three years since the return of the Frontier children from the Digital World, and they're living their lives normally like every other kid in school. Their friendship is still as strong as ever, but now, the only female member of the group is starting to discover feelings for one of the guys. Soon, the kids, with the addition of a couple of other people, are thrown into another dimension, and they must face new challenges, make new friends, and find new enemies. Will they ever return home?_

**_Disclaimer: None of us eleven authors own Digimon Frontier, or the songs we may use._  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 1: Blackout…**

_By Princess Viv_

_

* * *

_  
A pair of blue-green eyes followed a tall boy of fourteen across the classroom, their gaze intent. The boy, who had navy hair and matching eyes, seated himself between Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura. The owner of the eyes watched the boy's interaction with his friends, her stare never wandering anywhere else.

"Izumi. Izumi. Are you listening to me? IZUMI ORIMOTO!"

"Huh?" the girl jumped and turned to face her best friend, Zephyr Luana Minamino _(A/N: one of our author's OCs, you can guess who!)_. The fourteen-year-old girl was of medium height, and had a pale skin complexion. She had blue eyes, and silver hair with blue tips. She was also Izumi's only female friend.

Zephyr was smiling broadly. "You were staring again, Izumi."

"Me? I-I was not!" Izumi blushed, stammering.

Zephyr laughed, and her blue eyes twinkled in amusement, "You know you can't lie to me, Izumi! Stop denying the fact! I know you can't keep your eyes off Kouji Minamoto. You told me yourself before, remember?"

Izumi's face continued to turn bright red. "Shush! Not so loud! Stop it Zephyr! Stop teasing me! You're so mean! You know how I feel, and my emotions _are _very strong. It's **not **funny anymore…"

Zephyr ceased her loud laughter, but a large grin was still plastered across her pretty features. "Izumi, could it be _love_?" she enquired.

"L-Love?" Izumi's blue-green eyes widened. "Don't be stupid!" she replied after a short hesitation. "_Of course_ I'm not in love!"

"… Am I?" 

"I-I'm too young to be in love!" Izumi added, laughing it off.

"Okay, whatever you say." Zephyr smiled. "But you're the only girl he talks to. He just ignored the other girls, especially his fan club."

"That's because we're friends." Izumi stated firmly, tossing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "We've known each other for years. As a matter of fact, I've known all five of the boys for the same amount of time. I spend my Sundays with them, to catch up and talk about the old times… You're my best friend, Zeph, but I also put some time out for them. They're all like brothers to me… except… maybe Kouji…" she added in a low voice.

Zephyr laughed. "I also heard about the big crush that Junpei had on you for a year!"

Izumi rolled her eyes, "Yeah. But when I think back at those times when he was forever chasing and flirting with me, I find it quite hilarious. I'm glad he's given up on me though."

"Hey Izumi, how _did_ you meet them all anyway? Junpei's a year old than you, and Tomoki is younger by three years. And Kouichi, Kouji, and Takuya never went to the same school as you, as I recall you telling me." Zephyr asked curiously.

"Well…" Izumi fidgeted nervously, and tried to say something. She had never mentioned the Digital World to her best friend, and planned to never tell her. It was not because Izumi didn't trust Zephyr – on the contrary, she trusted her best friend with her life – but she never said anything because she knew that Zephyr would not believe her. Who would? Izumi's stories about her adventures with the others in the Digital World would probably only make her friend laugh. The only people that shared her secret were Kouji Minamoto, his twin Kouichi Kimura, Takuya Kanbara, Junpei Shibayama, and Tomoki Himi, the others that also went to the Digiworld with her three years ago.

"It's… a long story." Izumi said finally, and forced a smile.

"Well, okay. I won't pressurise you if you don't want to say anything." Zephyr smiled understandingly.

"Thanks Zeph."

"Anytime."

"Anyway Zephyr," Izumi continued, her turn to grin evilly, "You can't talk! Don't _you_ have a **huge** crush on _Kouichi_?"

"Izumi! _Be quiet_!" Zephyr exclaimed.

"Oh, don't panic so much, Zeph!" Izumi replied, smirking. "You told me before anyway, and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, remember?"

Zephyr nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Just then, a male voice was heard from beside them, "Hi Zephyr, hi Izumi. What are you girls whispering about?"

The two girls turned around to see a beaming Kouichi. He hadn't changed much since the adventures in the Digital World; he still had his navy hair and eyes, like his twin, Kouji, but he had grown taller.

"Good morning, Kouichi. We were just talking about… girl stuff." Izumi grinned.

"Hi." Was all Zephyr managed to say before she turned away; suddenly, her blue and white trainers seemed very interesting…

Izumi watched her female friend's actions and expressions from the corner of her eye, and smirked. She then turned to Kouichi, "What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering if you had a particular place in mind to go to this Sunday. It's your turn to choose, as Kouji just reminded us." Kouichi replied.

Izumi's eyes widened at this. _"**Kouji** reminded them? **He** remembered... about **me**? … Nah, don't be stupid, Izumi. It's not 'cause of you he can remember. It's obviously because Kouji has a good memory…"_

"Well," Izumi finally found her voice after a short while, "I don't really mind…" suddenly, an idea occurred to her, and she turned to her best friend, "Zephyr, do you recommend a good place we could go?"

Zephyr jumped as she was addressed and turned to face her friend, her eyes purposefully avoiding Kouichi, who happened to be staring at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"I…" Zephyr eyed Izumi, giving her a confused expression, and hesitated to speak. Izumi gave her best friend a meaningful look, so Zephyr carried on, slightly annoyed to now have to be the centre of attention. "How about… Mount Fuji? I know everyone has probably been there at least once already, but it's a beautiful place. It's probably my favourite landmark in Japan. I've been there so many times already…"

"Great idea, Zephyr!" Kouichi beamed.

"You think so?" Zephyr looked up at her crush in surprise, and made eye contact with him.

Kouichi smiled and nodded, "Yup. I agree with you, Mount Fuji is wonderful. What do you think, Izumi?" he turned to face the blonde.

"I second that, Kouichi. Thanks Zeph, great idea." She turned to face her best friend, and her grin grew bigger. Zephyr knew Izumi had tried to plan this all along, and blushed, looking away from Kouichi.

"So Izumi, what time do you wanna meet up, and where?" Kouichi asked.

"Don't forget, we're obviously gonna need to bring food, if we're going on a day trip. I'll make it. And we'll take the train to Mount Fuji, because it's so far away… Let's meet at the train station at ten o'clock in the morning, and we'll leave at five in the evening. Then everyone can have dinner at my house. How about it?"

Kouichi nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, great idea. I can't wait." He noticed Zephyr staring at her feet again. _"I… Maybe… Will it be too obvious? You just want her to be happy though, right Kouichi? Then do it!"_

"Hey Zephyr." Kouichi spoke up.

Zephyr jumped again, and looked up in revelation, "Yeah, Kouichi?"

"Why don't you join us, since you love going to Mount Fuji so much? And you'll be able to keep Izumi company. She must be tired of all us boys!"

Izumi smirked in silence. _"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He's too kind, and he does like her… I love playing matchmaker!"_

"What? Me?!" Zephyr gasped at the offer, "O-Oh no, it's your personal day to spend with each other, I could not possibly intrude upon it, and join in!"

"I'm sure the others wouldn't mind!" Izumi interrupted loudly, "Will they, Kouichi?"

Kouichi shook his head and smiled, "Oh, of course not! I would love you to come, Zeph! Anyway, it _was _you who suggested Mount Fuji in the first place."

"Well… I…"

"Oh, please Zephyr!" Izumi pleaded, grabbing her friend's arm and shaking it. "Do it for me! Do it for Kouichi!"

Zephyr blushed at Izumi's last remark. "I… Okay, I'll come."

"Yay!" Izumi punched the air in triumph and delight.

"Great! I'll speak to you both later." Kouichi smiled and walked back to his friends.

"Remember to tell Tomoki and Junpei of our plans!" Izumi shouted after him.

"Okay, will do!" Kouichi smiled.

Zephyr groaned and sank her head onto the desk as he turned away, her face still red and hot. "Izumi Orimoto… I hate you."

Izumi smirked. "Thanks Zeph. I love you too."

Takuya looked up as Kouichi at long last returned, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing." Kouichi shrugged. "But Zephyr Minamino, Izumi's friend, will be coming with us."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "And let me guess, this is **your **doing."

"Why do you think that?" Kouichi controlled himself from blushing.

"Nothing." Takuya dismissed his question with a wave of his hand, and smirked.

Kouji Minamoto however, the other boy, and also Kouichi's younger twin brother, was not concentrating on his friends' conversation. His attention was focused on a particular blonde haired girl.

"_Izumi's been acting rather strange lately…" _Kouji frowned. _"I wonder what's wrong… Hey, am I really worried about her?! Well, she is your friend, Kouji, it's normal… To be honest, she's starting to look quite pretty… What?! Hormones, stupid things…… But I can't help worrying about her… I'm too soft sometimes…_ Kouji sighed.

"Everything alright, bro?" Kouichi grinned, following his twin's gaze.

"Hm?" Kouji snapped out of his trance. "I'm fine, thanks. You got news from Izumi? What did she say?"

"We're going to Mount Fuji at ten in the morning on Sunday, and we're meeting at the train station… And Zephyr is tagging along too." Kouichi replied.

Kouji raised an eyebrow at his twin's last statement. "Oh."

"What is the problem?!" Kouichi was rather annoyed after receiving the same reaction from both his friends.

"Nothing." Kouji and Takuya both coughed.

Suddenly, a girl came up to their table and stood in front of Kouji. "Hey Kouji."

Kouji ignored the girl and remained silent, and all of a sudden put up his cold, icy barrier.

"Does my brother know you?" Kouichi asked the girl with disdain.

"Do you have a problem?" Takuya added, knowing already what this girl was going to say.

"I want to see if Kouji is free this Sunday, and if so, will he go out with me." The blonde haired bimbo replied haughtily and boldly.

Kouji merely sat back and began watching a _particular_ girl again, and let his friends do his work. He didn't have to say anything.

"One, Kouji is **not** free this Sunday." Kouichi said.

"Two, Kouji will **not **date you, because…" Takuya rolled his eyes, and let Kouichi continue.

"A) you're not deserving of him," Kouichi stated.

"B) he has better things to do," Takuya snorted.

"And C) he does not like you at all – you're not likeable." Kouichi finished, smirking.

The girl blinked, and blinked again. "I…" she gaped. Then, after another short while, she turned around and stalked off haughtily.

"Will the girls ever get it?" Takuya sighed. "How many people does Kouj have to turn down to make them get the message? Kouji Minamoto does NOT date!"

"They're just too desperate, Takuya." Kouichi replied, watching the retreating back of the girl wearily.

"I kind of wish that would happen to me." Takuya smiled.

"Believe me, it's hell." Kouji closed his eyes.

Izumi and Zephyr watched the girl, whose name was Clarice, be turned down by the three boys.

"Number fifty-two." Izumi whispered.

"You count?" Zephyr raised an eyebrow.

Izumi shrugged. "It's nice to know how much chance I stand. And I believe I don't stand any chance at all."

"At least you're close to him, and you are friends with him." Zephyr pointed out.

"Yeah… I'm glad about that." Izumi sighed.

* * *

The following Sunday, the seven teenagers met up. Izumi and Zephyr arrived first, carrying a large hamper between them. Then came the twins, both sporting the same bag on their backs. Next came Tomoki; the eleven-year-old was all smiles, just like always. Then Junpei ambled along, and gave them all his lopsided grin. Finally, after waiting ten more minutes, Takuya rushed up to the group, panting. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Takuya apologised hastily.

"Whatever, just get on the train." Kouji rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing it hasn't departed yet."

All of them got onto the train; the journey was meant to be an hour long at least, and would also make other stops along the way. They got a whole carriage to themselves, since it was quite early in the morning, and most people did not work at weekends.

Tomoki messed around with Takuya, who he still considered as his older brother, and looked up to immensely. Tomoki had not changed much, apart from growing much taller, and losing the oversized hat; he still had his messy, brown hair and dark green eyes; he was in the same school, Shibuya High, as the others now, and had matured quite a lot since.

Junpei sat silently opposite Takuya and Tomoki, and listened to his MP3 player, tapping his foot gently along to the beat of the music. He too had not changed much. He had forgotten his big crush on Izumi, and had matured a lot more, becoming quite quiet at times, but he could sometimes revert to being very crazy and hyper.

The two twins sat side by side, occasionally chatting in low voices. Izumi and Zephyr were also doing the same. All four would occasionally look up and glance at the other pair secretly, and blush, except Kouji, who did not believe he liked Izumi in _that_ kind of way.

At their third stop, still no one had entered their carriage. This delighted Takuya and Tomoki, because then they could continue messing around, and jumping all over the place.

Izumi sighed. "Will Takuya ever grow up." She muttered.

Zephyr grinned. "Typical."

The train stopped again. This was its fourth stop. Suddenly, the door opened, and two people practically ran in, panting loudly.

Everyone looked up to see two girls, one about the age of eleven, the other about the age of fourteen. They were holding hands tightly, and held a few bags.

The older girl was tall and slim; she was pale, had black hair with red streaks tied up in a high ponytail, and green eyes. The girl wore a black, faded hoody with red words on it, spelling out "NO!", ripped, navy jeans, a navy and silver baseball cap, and a pair of old, grey trainers. The girl carried a large bag, and had a smaller, black bag on her shoulders.

The younger girl looked less frightening than the other, older girl. She had her blonde hair in two bunches either side of her head, her curls falling down in an adorable way; her eyes were green, identical to the other girl, and gave her an innocent look; she was also thin and pale, and wore a pink, one-piece, short-sleeved dress with a long, lilac cardigan, and a pair of black shoes. She had a pink backpack on her shoulders, and smiled cutely, unlike the other girl, who had an icy demeanour, and a large scowl.

The two girls stared around at the other teenagers as the door of the train closed, and began moving again. After a few moments, the older girl led the other to some empty seats and sat down silently.

At the entrance of the two girls, Takuya and Tomoki ceased their playing around, and also sat down. The younger girl of the two newcomers stared at Tomoki with curiosity. The older girl closed her eyes, folded her arms and ignored everyone else.

Junpei went back to listening his music, and everyone else began talking to each other again.

"When will we get there?" Takuya asked Izumi, sighing.

"We still have another half an hour to go, Takuya." Izumi replied. "And if you're bored, here you go." Izumi dug into her bag, pulled something out, and flung it at Takuya, who caught it neatly.

"Thanks. You come packed with everything, Izumi." Takuya grinned, and turned on the portable DVD player. He grabbed the headphones, and gave one to Tomoki, while plugging the other into his ear.

"It's "Ice Age"." Izumi added. "It's suitable for Tomoki's age."

Kouji and Kouichi each had a copy of the same book, and were reading it, while Izumi and Zephyr shared a girls' magazine together, giggling at some of the things written inside. The train was suddenly rather silent, apart from the occasional giggle.

Suddenly, there was a loud lurching noise, and the train came to a grounding halt abruptly. Tomoki was almost flung out of his seat at the sudden impact, but Takuya grabbed onto him just in time.

"What's going on?" Junpei frowned, pulling his earplugs out.

The younger of the two mysterious girls in the corner began to tremble slightly, and held onto the older girl. Takuya turned to look at her, and they made eyes contact. While the older girl showed no emotion whatsoever, he could see the fear in her … eyes.

"This is nothing to do with the train." Kouji closed his eyes and said aloud. "I feel… this is something to do with…" he opened his deep, navy blue eyes.

Izumi felt herself drown as she stared at him. The she understood what he was trying to say. "The Digiworld?" she whispered, loud enough for everyone but the two girls to hear.

"The what?!" Zephyr asked, confused.

Kouji nodded. "I… I can feel something familiar inside of me… Calling me…"

"I feel strange too." Kouichi added, clutching his chest. "I---"

Suddenly, the train lurched forward again; everyone screamed and the train began to gather speed by the second. Now it was going at an extremely fast rate.

"What is going on?" Zephyr shouted in fear. "What's happening?"

"We're gonna crash!" Takuya cried.

"Hold onto something!" Kouichi advised over the loud noises of the train.

"Oh, someone save us…" Tomoki whispered.

The younger girl with bunches began to cry quietly, and clung onto the black-haired girl. "Tammy, what's going to happen to us? Must we go back again?"

"Shush, Mika, shush. We will **not** go back, I promise." The older girl's face softened, and stroked the girl called Mika's head. But inside, she was very frightened.

"What should we do?" Junpei yelled.

"The train is out of control!" Kouji exclaimed, as he tried not to fall. He gripped onto a pole tightly, trying not to let go, in fear of being flung away. _"What is going on? Does this have anything to do with the Digiworld? And if so, this will only lead to our deaths! This is no ordinary train problem. Trains don't suddenly go at a few hundred miles per hour! Who is behind this?"_

Izumi was extremely afraid. Not just for herself, but for her friends too, especially Kouji. "We are gonna make it." She gritted her teeth. She caught Kouji's eyes, and smiled, determined. He grinned bravely back.

Suddenly, the train halted unexpectedly, and because of the force, Izumi lost her grip on a door handle, and was flung to the back of the train. "Izumi!" Kouji yelled in despair as she flew through the air. Izumi hit the back of the train, and blacked out.

**Kouji's POV**

I watched helplessly as Izumi impacted with the wall, and fall, unconscious, to the floor. "Shit." I growled.

Everyone was screaming, and the lights began to flicker. I tried to hold on, but I just couldn't anymore. Finally, I let go, and I felt myself falling. The lights went out, and my world turned black…

* * *

_Princess Viv: Yay, that's my chappie done! Please review, I beg of you!! Now it's ProtoBlues' turn to write! See ya!_

**Chapter 2: ...**  
_By ProtoBlues_


	2. The Digital World

_Princess Viv: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is ProtoBlues, and I hope you enjoy it! Please review, or I threaten not to place the next chapter up for a long time! (laughs manically)_

**_Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon._**

**

* * *

**

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 2: The Digital World**

_By ProtoBlues_

* * *

Kouji groan as his head bulged painfully. He tried to get up, but his head hurt too much for him to lift it. Besides, there was something soft on top of him.

He breathed softly for a few minutes, trying to piece everything together. Finally, he recalled everything that had happened.

He suddenly jerked up despite his head's protest, "Izumi?!"

He looked down and saw Izumi sleeping peacefully on his legs. He decided to let her sleep since she looked happy in her sleep.

He laid her head softly onto the ground and looked around. He was in some sort of outdoor train station... It suddenly hit him. _"The Digital World!!!"_

He quickly shook Izumi's shoulder, not caring if he ruined her happy dream or not. She mumbled something inaudible and rubbed her eyes.

Soon afterwards, everyone was awake. "How the hell did we end up in the Digital World again?!" Takuya screamed.

Junpei shrugged, "I dunno. But we're better off here just in case Trailmon feels like killing us again."

"What's the Digital World?" Zephyr asked for the fourth time as the group walked around aimlessly on the thick, but bright forest.

"It's like an alternate dimension with strange creatures that can talk," Izumi explained for the fourth time. She knew that it was all new and amazing to Zephyr, but why did she have to parch her throat like this?

Meanwhile, the other Frontier kids had welcomed Tammy and Mika. Mika and Tomoki walked together and talked about all the newest action figures and dolls with an occasional giggle.

The two twins walked behind Zephyr and Izumi and discussed quietly what they thought was happening.

Noticing that Tammy was alone in the back, Takuya slowed down and tried talking to her. "Is she your sister?" he asked, nodding at Mika.

Tammy glared at him, "Go away."

"Aw, come on, why do you have to be so mean? You're stuck with me until we get out here anyways." Takuya grinned.

She remained glaring at him. "You're like female former Kouji," Takuya tried again.

"And you're like someone who I'd punch right now if he doesn't shut up," Tammy retaliated.

"Ha ha, you've been served, Takuya!" Junpei laughed while munching on chocolate.

Tammy groaned as she immediately knew the type of person Junpei was, "You know what, Takuya? If you shut him up, I'll talk to you."

Junpei didn't get the message, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Takuya dragged Junpei away, "You heard the lady."

Tammy raised an eyebrow, _"What strange people..."_

"So... She's your sister right?" Takuya asked again.

"... Am I allowed to break my word?" Tammy muttered.

"No."

"Shit. Fine, she's my sister. Now, where the hell are we?"

Takuya sighed._ "Why couldn't she just have listened to Izumi explain?" _

"We're in the Digital World, which is sort of like an alternate dimension with weird creatures." he replied.

"Guys..." Junpei stopped the group.

"Huh? What?"

Junpei pointed to an unnaturally flat rock that held six D-Tectors on it.

The Frontier kids grabbed the D-Tectors and tried to ask their spirits what had happened.

Agunimon's face hazily appeared on Takuya's D-Tector. "We're not sure what happened and why you came back here, but at least you can still defend yourselves now that you have the D-Tectors." His image faded.

"Agunimon?! Agunimon!" Takuya shook his D-Tector in frustration, but nothing happened. "Damnit!"

"Hey, who are you guys?!"

Everyone quickly spun around and the Frontier kids held their D-Tectors tightly.

There stood a boy in a mostly blue jacket and goggles. If the Frontier kids weren't so worried, they would've commented on how the person's goggles looked like Takuya's.

"W-we somehow got into the Digital World by a Trailmon! Takuya said.

The male scanned the kids and spotted the six D-Tectors. "So, you've been chosen too..."

"Daisuke?! What happened?!" A brunette wearing lots of pink appeared from the trees behind Daisuke.

A few seconds later, a blonde boy with a white hat and turquoise shirt appeared.

Daisuke pointed at their D-Tectors and the other two understood. "Come on, we'll take you to our camp," the girl said nicely.

Kouji growled, "Do you think that we're stupid?! We're not coming with you! How do we know who you people are?!"

The blonde boy sighed and pulled out his D-Tector. "There, are you happy, now?"

"How do we know you didn't steal it from somewhere?" Kouji challenged.

Daisuke growled angrily, "God, you people are annoying." Both he and the pink girl pulled out their D-Tectors too.

"Should we trust them?" Junpei asked in a whisper.

"Well, it beats walking around like this!" Tammy said.

"This is the Digital World! A lot of people want to get their hands on our D-Tectors!" Kouji snapped at her.

_"Gosh, she's just a female ghetto copy of him. How come he doesn't get along with her?"_ Izumi asked herself. The phrase "opposites attract" came up in her mind and she thought about how different she was from Kouji. But she shook it away and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"But they might be able to help us get out. It seems that they've been here for a while," Izumi reasoned.

Finally, a decision was made and Takuya, as the leader and representative, said in an authoritive way, "Lead us to your encampment."

"He acts like Daisuke. He even looks like Daisuke with those dopey goggles," the girl said to the boy with the turquoise shirt.

"Hey, I heard that! Never diss the goggles!" Both Daisuke and Takuya said in harmony, which freaked everyone out.

* * *

Soon they had reached a camp, and everyone was led inside.

"I'm Kari." The girl with brown hair wearing pink smiled at the lost children.

"I'm Takeru." The boy wearing the white hat grinned.

"And I'm Daisuke." The boy with the goggles they had first bumped into introduces himself last.

"And this is Izzy." Kari motioned to a red-haired boy taller and older than her. He sat at a desk, typing quickly. "He's our computer whiz, and also a Digi Destined. He may be able to get you back to wherever you came from."

After all introductions were made and the plight was explained, Izzy set to work on his famous laptop, trying to help.

"If you just got sent to the Digiworld by mistake, why do you know so much about it? And most of you have D-Tectors." Takeru asked.

"We are also "Digi Destined"." Takuya replied. "Well, except Tammy, Zephyr and Mika here…"

"I don't understand. What are Digi Destined? What are Digimon?" Zephyr asked, confused.

"You'll see." Daisuke grinned.

"So, this means you have Digimon?" Kari spoke.

Kouichi nodded. "Yes. Well, we don't have them… We… How do we explain it…?" he turned to his silent twin brother for help.

Kouji, whose eyes were still shifting nervously and suspiciously around at the four people they had met, finished his brother's sentence for him coldly, "We turn into Digimon ourselves."

Daisuke, Takeru and Kari's eyes widened. "You _turn _into Digimon?!"

"Yeah." Tomoki smiled innocently. "Why? What's so surprising about that? What else would we do?"

"Guys! I think I can find a way to get you back!" Izzy exclaimed, suddenly interrupting their conversation.

The Frontier group, Zephyr, Mika, and Tammy rushed over to him, everyone forgetting about the Digimon subject.

"But I'm not 100 sure if something will react to another thing which you wouldn't want to hear about. So I'm going to run a search over my 18692.56 notes about this thing..." Izzy explained.

The group waited impatiently to hear this important information. Then Izzy's face changed.

They all knew their fate, but just had to ask because of the small piece of hope still in their heart, "Can we go back?" Izumi whispered.

"Izzy?" Kari asked, her eyes showing her anxiety when her friend didn't answer Izumi's question.

Izzy's sighed. "I'm afraid not."

_

* * *

_

_Princess Viv: Well, REVIEW!!! Please? I know I was crap, but ProtoBlues' chappie is great, and she deserves reviews!!!_

**Chapter 3: …**_  
by Zephyr Minamino_


	3. No Way Home?

_Queen Cow: Well…I have taken over Princess Viv's job because she unfortunately cannot continue this fic…This is the third chapter by Zephyr Luana Minamino! Please enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon.**_

* * *

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 3: No Way Home?**

_By Zephyr Luana Minamino_

* * *

The evolution warriors stared emotionlessly at Koushiro. The news of their predicament hit them pretty hard. The fact that they may not return home was a bit overwhelming.

"So… you're saying that we may never get back home?" Izumi asked quietly.

"Well, theoretically speaking. As of now we'd say it's impossible. You've already explained about your previous digital world experience. Throughout the digital world, the planes are separated into servers or terminals. Maybe the area you're familiar with is simply another server," Koushiro explained.

"So all we have to do is find our server, right?" Takuya asked.

"And then we can ride a Trailmon home!" Tomoki cheered excitedly.

"It may not be that simple. The digital world is huge! It could take ages to locate your server. We should focus on the task at hand. You guys need somewhere to stay while you're stuck here."

"Yeah, we can't possibly sleep in the park." Takuya snorted.

The digidestined grouped together in a small circle for discussion. They tossed around open houses and decisions. They had to call a few people to explain the problem and see if they would help out. Finally, they faced the Frontier teens and announced their decisions.

"Okay, the sleeping accommodations are as followed. Tomoki, you are going with Daisuke. Tamara, Mika, Zephyr, and Izumi will go with Hikari. Tamara and Mika will be dropped off at Sora's house; Takeru called ahead to verify. Zephyr and Izumi will stay with Hikari. Kouji and Kouichi will stay with Takeru and Yamato at their apartment. Takuya is with Ken and Junpei with me," Koushiro announced.

"Sounds good to me." Izumi was happy to be staying with her friend.

"Well, now that we're all set, let's go get our digimon and head home. Yolei's probably about to slaughter something." Daisuke stalked out of the computer lab leading everyone down the hall to another 'empty' classroom.

The others followed at a slightly slower pace. They could hear the voices emanating from the closed room. An exasperated Yolei could be heard trying to keep the bouncing balls of energy in check.

"Yolei, is there anymore chocolate?"

"Or juice?"

"You guys finished all those snacks already!" Yolei sighed, "Sorry guys, that's all for today."

"We're back Yolei! We're ready to head out," Daisuke called as he opened the door.

"Daisuke!" A small blue blob squealed and tackled the soccer player to the ground.

"Hey Demiveemon! Ready to go home?" Daisuke rubbed the little blob's head.

"What are those?" Tammy snapped and moved in front of Mika.

"These are digimon, duh. I thought you said you've already been to the digital world…" Daisuke replied.

"We have, but Zephyr, Mika, and Tammy haven't. This is all new to them," Izumi explained.

"Well, these guys won't hurt you. Nor will many of the others for the most part." Takeru picked up Patamon to prove his point.

"Really now… they're so cute!" Zephyr cooed petting Minamon on the head.

"Introduction time!" Daisuke cheered, "This is Demiveemon, that's Upamon, Poromon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Minamon. The older digidestined's digimon are back in the digital world guarding their territory."

"They all end in 'mon'… sounds ridiculously retarded…" Tammy snorted.

"Yeah well… who cares what you think!" Yolei snapped. It could already be foretold that Yolei and Tammy wouldn't get along very well.

While Yolei and Tammy bickered, Mika confronted the in-training digimon. Tomoki came up beside her and they greeted Upamon and Poromon.

"Well it seems like Mika's getting along rather well with the digimon. Who knows, maybe she'll end up with her own soon," Hikari smiled.

Tammy looked behind quickly, shocked to see that she had left her side. Coming up behind her shy sibling, she watched at the delight spread on her face. It warmed Tammy's heart to see her happy. Smiling softly she crouched beside Mika and allowed herself to be introduced to the two.

"Okay then, let's get outta here and go home!" Daisuke loudly exclaimed and the group split up.

Over the next few days, the Frontier teens got settled in. Koushiro was busy trying to find a solution to the Frontier teens arrival as well as the unusual Digivices. The Child of Knowledge had asked to borrow one of the digivices, but was refused. And often he could have sworn he'd seen the teens conversing with the digivices. It was just a little too weird. Tentomon hadn't found anything either. No unusual rumors about children popping up were spreading around. Just the usual gossip.

The whole adventure had started on Friday. It was now Monday afternoon after school hours. The two groups had gathered in the computer lab. Koushiro had found some interesting clues and received some information from Tentomon. As Daisuke closed the door, Koushiro opened up a chat window for Tentomon to speak freely.

"Euck! Mika, if you ever get a digimon, refrain from getting an insect like that!" Tammy cringed away from the computer in disgust.

Mika giggled cutely while Koushiro looked slightly offended. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, and started the meeting.

"Okay, first off Tentomon has heard some interesting rumors. One of two different power beacons appearing suddenly. And the other being some suspicious digimon movement that clearly is too well organized to be any normal digimon schemes. It has to be a higher level digimon or even human controlling them. Anyway, Tentomon will fill us in on the details about the power beacons." Koushiro moved aside to let Tentomon have the floor.

"The first source is located by the North Sea in a cave. The second is somewhere by the waterfalls east of Primary Village. The first will be easier to find than the second, since we actually have coordinates on the first. The source is unknown so we don't know whether it is true or even what it is if it is indeed real."

"So with the digimon, we just have to take 'em down!" Daisuke cried.

"We should look at the power beacons first. It might help us out in some way," Koushiro retorted.

"Sounds fun…" Takeru shrugged, "Ready to go?"

"So we're going back to the digital world?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, we should probably split up into two teams. That'll make things easier for all of us," Hikari piped in.

"How about this, Me, Ken, Zephyr, Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Kouji will make up Team 1!" Daisuke stepped up beside Ken and grinned.

"No objections? Then Team 2 will include Yolei, Junpei, Mika, Tammy, Takeru, Hikari, and myself. Now will someone kindly open up the port?" Koushiro replied grouchily.

"Impatient aren't we?" Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the Child of Knowledge.

"While you children bicker… Digiport open!" Takeru lifted his digivice up to the screen and the digiport flashed open.

The two teams were dropped of at their designated destinations. Daisuke's group entered after Takeru's. As usual the digidestined went through the wardrobe change, but also did Tammy, Mika, and Zephyr. Tammy found herself in a tight black silk tanktop with a dragon design crawling up her spine and a pair of baggy black pants with crimson bondage straps. Mika wore a soft black and white jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of slightly long black shorts. Zephyr's clothes were simply a pair of cargo pants and a spaghetti strap tank top trimmed with lace around the top and bottom. The front was laced up with ribbon.

"Wow… a new wardrobe to boot," Zephyr mused twirling around once.

"Okay, let's head out." Daisuke started hiking east.

The trip to the power spot was dreadfully uneventful for both groups and their digimon. Daisuke was restless, shuffling every few minutes and Tammy was getting severely annoyed in her group.

"Are we there yet?" Tomoki whined.

"Not quite, we have a few more yards to walk…" Ken mumbled.

The endless abyss of trees was getting very tiring. The good news was that the group could hear the soft roar of the waterfalls just ahead. Nothing suspicious had bee spotted by Team 1 yet but they couldn't push away the possibilities.

"Are we there yet!" Zephyr moaned.

"Yes! Now we are!" Daisuke replied, slightly miffed.

The waterfalls towered ahead of them. Foam frothed from the base of the falls and water drizzled down from the top. A small, nearly hidden path of rocks led into the center of the largest, and center fall.

"Great, now that we're here… what're we supposed to do now?" Daisuke fumed.

"We could try this path…" Zephyr suggested, already hopping down it.

"What pa-.." Daisuke stopped midsentence as he swung around and spied the nearly invisible path.

Zephyr was smiling from her spot halfway up the path. Izumi, Kouichi, and Tomoki had already started to follow.

"Where are you going? That's just a dead end!" Daisuke hollered over the loud roar of the falls.

"Then what's this here?" Tomoki called back.

A stone one of the four had stepped on had opened up a chamber door behind the center waterfall. Daisuke glowered at the entrance.

"Well c'mon slowpokes!" Izumi laughed happily.

Kouji slowly followed the four. Daisuke and Ken ran past him with the digimon and into the cavern. The path led the group around a corner and to a stony dead end. The back hung out over like a counter top. On top was a small stone in the shape of a crescent moon with a small orb between the two points.

"Is it a digiegg?" Daisuke murmured to nobody in particular.

Both Ken and Daisuke, knowing what to do, stepped forward to try and remove the stone. Both tried… and both failed.

"Why don't one of you guys try?" Ken suggested.

Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi, and Kouichi hesitated. They were a bit uncertain of what it'd do to their own D-Tectors. But Izumi decided to try. She stepped up slowly to the platform and gripped the rock. It glowed briefly before dulling and Izumi's hands lost their grip. She fell backwards to fall into Kouji's arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine… thanks," Izumi cursed herself as she felt her face redden.

Zephyr stepped up next, not sharing the uncertainty like the other four, and stood in front of the item.

"Here I go…" She whispered to herself.

The teens' hand gripped the edges of the stone as she pulled upwards to remove it from it's spot. The underside glowed blue as it broke away suddenly, causing the teen to stumble backwards with the crescent rock in her grasp. She watched as it morphed into a blue D-Tector with silver trim and a crescent moon design stretching across the front as a sort of border. The screen blinked in and was staticy for a brief moment before switching to an empty screen.

"Wow…" She gasped.

"Just a digivice? You would've thought she'd get a digimon as well." Daisuke said leaning back with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Yes, it's a bit unusual…" Ken added.

"I think we're all a bit confused over here…" Kouichi pointed out the clueless looks on the five's faces.

"Yeah," Izumi agreed.

"Well, usually the main digidestined of our group received our digimon partners when we received our digivices. So her not getting one is unusual."

"Oh…" Izumi still looked a bit lost, but she pushed away her confusing.

"Ah, well I guess it doesn't matter. Besides, it doesn't even resemble your digivice's. It looks more like Kouji's," Zephyr said.

A crackling sound, like static from a radio station, caught everyone's attention. The all whipped around to see the air above the spot where Zephyr's digivice used to lay phasing in and out like a bad connection.

"Something's emerging from there…" Veemon piped in.

"But what?" Tomoki squeaked from behind Izumi.

"A digimon," Wormmon answered.

The little worm digimon crawled closer to the emerging creature. Bit by bit the digimon's image cleared up. A wizard digimon hovered above the group.

"It's Wizardmon!" Daisuke said in awe.

"Well obviously…" Kouji snapped.

Zephyr rushed forward to catch the wizard as he fell. Cradling his head, she waited for him to regain consciousness.

Team 2

Coming back to the other team, they were just arriving at the North Sea of the digital world. Little penguin digimon were waddling around the icy slopes. Takuya and Junpei looked around in awe. Tammy looked on in boredom, seeing as she really didn't care and Mika squealed in excitement at the penguins.

"Woah… it's like a winter wonderland!" Mika smiled happily.

"Yeah, you'll find many ice digimon here. Well, let's get going," Takeru started towards the cave.

They walked down the coastline of the icy shore all at their own pace. Takuya and Junpei started their own private snowball fight to pass the time. Mika watched the Penguinmon slide into the water and swim around happily. Eventually they walked up to the cave's entrance. Ice crystals hung from the mouth of the cave, dripping water onto the team's heads. A white mist flowed from the inside of the cave.

"Looks creepy…" Hikari murmured.

"Yeah, but we'll have to go inside eventually. I highly doubt the source it going to be out here…" Takeru added.

"Besides, you've got me here to protect you." Gatomon reassured her partner and led the way into the misty cavern.

About halfway through the tunnel the light source completely died out. It became pitch black and none of the teens could see five feet in front of them. Mika was starting to become scared and squeaked at the littlest noise. Tammy pressed her sister up closer to her so she wouldn't get lost.

"This is great. Does anyone have a light of some sort?" Takeru groaned.

"This is where we wish we had Agumon or Gabumon around. They could light a torch or something." Hikari shuffled around in her pockets for something of use.

"My cellphone has a light on it… just let me see if it'll work here…" Tammy pulled out her cellphone and tapped a few buttons. The screen lit up and everyone let out a breath of relief.

"There we go… now hopefully we won't have much further to travel…" Koushiro sighed.

They continued forward. Tammy had to keep pressing the buttons on her cell to keep the light on. Finally at the end of the cave was a stone altar propped up in the center of the tunnel. On it stood a crystal shaped like an angel except its wings were separated from the back and hovered alongside it. Koushiro stepped up and tried to move it away. It glowed red but didn't budge.

"I think it may be a digiegg meaning that I won't be able to move it. One of you guys will have to try it." Koushiro said, stepping down away from the altar.

"Well let's try this baby out…" Takeru tried his luck out but failed. Hikari attempted as well but alas, she failed too.

"How about you two?" Takeru looked over to Junpei and Yolei. Yolei shrugged but didn't move towards the crystal.

"Well what about Tammy or Mika? They should try first!" Junpei whined.

"Baby…" Tammy replied.

Mika skipped over to the crystal to try her luck out. Tammy watched her sister with a slight curiosity. She'd never seen her so enthusiastic before. Mika tugged at the crystal with all her might. It began to glow, but still didn't move. Tammy stepped up behind her sister and assisted her. The crystal dropped into their hands and the siblings stared at it in awe. It glowed once more but this time it morphed into a D-Tector, black in color but with red wings as a border. Instead of what happened with Zephyr, as in her digimon arriving late, a pillar of light erupted from the altar and a small mutant mammal digimon flew out of the light.

"Free! Free! Finally free! Yay! Soooooo happy happy!" It cried, flying around in circles above their heads.

"That's Pipismon! A mutant mammal digimon who's attacks are Crazy Sonic Blaster and Sky Jacker. He seems rather hyper and happy…" Hawkmon informed.

"It looks like something out of a horror movie…" Tammy commented.

Pipismon hovered down in front of Tammy and Mika with a large smile. He looked like a cross between a bat and a cat. His tail had a scythe attached to it and his wings were batlike. He had long ears like a rabbit and the form of a feline.

"Hello hello! I'm Pipismon! You must be my partners! Happy to meet you!" He said quickly.

"How much sugar did he have?" Tammy commented.

"He's cute!" Mika cooed as she petted Pipismon.

The mutant digimon purred happily and relished in his pampering. Perching himself on Mika's shoulder he nuzzled her neck happily. Tammy was just slightly happier that it wasn't a bug.

"Well, now that we have discovered what the power source was, we'd better meet up with the other team and share our discoveries," Koushiro said as he turned to leave.

"Must you speak with large complicated words?" Junpei complained.

"Must be big if they confuse you…" Tammy snorted.

"You shut up…" Junpei snapped.

"Make me…" Tammy growled.

"Children, please… Can we put the fighting on hold until we get out of here and meet back up with the others?" Takeru snapped walking between the two and after Koushiro who had pretty much given up on the two.

The two groups met up at Primary Village. Elecmon was making his rounds at the cribs, feeding the baby digimon and making sure they were comfortable. Tomoki, Kouichi, and Izumi were helping him. Zephyr was dozing off underneath a tree and Kouji was propped up against one of the giant cloth blocks, which were stacked up all around the village. Junpei rushed after Izumi to tell her all about their adventure and Yolei, Tammy, and Mika joined Zephyr near the tree. Daisuke and Ken went to meet Koushiro and Takeru.

"So what did your group find at the falls?" Takeru started the conversation off.

"Zephyr got a digimon… And a strange digivice. It's design doesn't even resemble ours." Daisuke replied, "Wizardmon is her partner, but he's still resting."

"Well, Tammy and Mika share one digimon and digivice. It's strange and unheard of; siblings sharing a digimon and digivice…" Koushiro said while also deep in thought.

"I shared a digivice with my brother for a while… until he passed away," Ken pointed out.

"But that was different. And even so, I think the digivice was never really for your brother," Koushiro replied.

"But still… I don't think it's so weird that siblings share a digimon and digivice. They must be really close…" Ken mused.

"You could say that…" Takeru trailed off. He watched Pipismon buzz happily around the five gathered by the tree.

"That's their digimon? Seems on a constant sugar high…" Daisuke said.

"You have no idea… he was like that when they released him…" Koushiro sighed.

Meanwhile while the four discussed the new events, Zephyr, Hikari, Yolei, Tammy, and Mika were having a discussion of their own. Gatomon was curiously checking Wizardmon out. Yolei and Tammy were in another disagreement and Zephyr chatted with Hikari and Mika.

"So you got a digimon too? He's cute," Zephyr cooed.

Pipismon squealed happily and flew around Zephyr a couple times before requesting to be pampered. Zephyr happily obliged.

"I agree, and he's always hyper…" Mika joined Zephyr in Pipismon's pampering.

"What happened to Wizardmon?" Hikari asked.

"He was like this when he arrived. I'm kinda worried about him. I hope he'll be alright," Zephyr replied softly. She had removed his hat and staff, setting them aside. His head was in her lap and his hair was out of his tie. Zephyr ran her fingers through his hair in a sort of comforting gesture.

"I may know why he's like this. If I'm correct, this is my old friend Wizardmon. When we last saw him, he was a ghost in the Hikari's world. Your digivice probably found his spirit and was healing him…" Gatomon explained.

"I thought he said he'd probably not return to life…" Hikari asked.

"He probably didn't expect this…" Gatomon replied.

"He's almost like a human… are you sure he's a digimon?" Izumi asked coming up behind the group.

"I'm positive. The fact that he can cast magic is one reason, and if he ever removes his cape, you'll know the other reason," Gatomon answered.

"Who says you're pigeon can beat up our digimon?" Tammy snapped, gaining the three's attention.

"You think that mutant thing can defeat Hawkmon? You've gotta be kidding…" Yolei boasted.

Pipismon cocked his head to the side cutely while Hawkmon sighed in the background. Yolei could be a little impulsive sometimes. It was one of the qualities that the feathered digimon couldn't stand at times.

"Tammy… don't argue, please?" Mika clutched her sister's hand.

Tammy looked at her sister and sighed. "Okay," she agreed. Mika perked up and hugged her older sibling around the middle.

"Nngh…"

"He's waking up…" Gatomon exclaimed.

Zephyr's face perked up from worried to relief as she watched Wizardmon shift. His eyes green eyes opened sleepily and stared into two pairs of worried blue eyes.

"How're you doing?" Zephyr asked, helping him to sit up.

"Tired…" He murmured.

"I'd expect so… you pretty much came back from the dead…" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Gatomon?" The wizard looked at his friend in surprise.

"In the flesh…"

"It's a relief to see you well…"

Birds in the distance suddenly flew from their perches. The sky was filled with black silhouettes of birds flying away from something large. The teens and Mika stared at the disturbance in wonder.

"This can't be good… You've gotta get that thing away from Primary Village! Now!" Elecmon growled.

"We're on it!" Daisuke reassured.

The teens hurried off towards the source of disturbance. A large number of digimon were herded together rushing towards the village at a quick pace. Behind the stampede was a man. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had messy black hair with piercing red eyes. A black leather trench coat covered his body so the digidestined and the Frontier teens couldn't determine if the man was digimon or human.

"I think we've found the rebel digimon forces…" Daisuke joked.

"Gee… you think?" Takeru sarcastically replied.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied.

"Wow… you had a smart moment. Where did you find that treasure?" Tammy smirked.

"This is not the time to be fooling around. We've got to take care of this somehow…" Koushiro snapped.

"Don't worry Koushiro… we'll handle this. Stand back everyone, this is gonna get ugly," Daisuke kidded.

"With you in command, I guarantee it…" Tammy muttered.

Daisuke ignored her remark and turned instead to Veemon and Ken. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Ken nodded.

Veemon and Wormmon digivolved to their Champion forms and went straight into DNA digivolution. Paildramon stood proudly in place of the two once rookie digimon. Patamon, Armadillomon (who arrived later with Cody after the two groups met up again), Hawkmon, and Gatomon followed their example. Silphymon and Shukakumon joined the fight.

"Are we gonna let them have all the fun?" Takuya asked.

"Never…" Kouji smirked.

Paildramon, Silphymon and Shukakumon rushed forward to attack the stampeding forces. The mix of Champion, Ultimate, and even a Mega were a bit too much for only the three of them. The three Ultimates were pushed back bringing up clouds of dust in their wakes.

"You look like you could need some help…" Takuya stepped up forward.

"How can you help if you don't have a digimon?" Koushiro asked.

"Time to introduce you to a new type of digivolution, the spirit way. Ready?" Takuya asked his fellow comrades.

"Ready!" The other five agreed.

"Spirit Evolution!" The six cried.

The six Frontier warriors were surrounded in a blaze of color, each representing their element. As the light died away, the five warriors were revealed. Agunimon, Lobemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Lowemon all stood proudly in front of the digidestined, Zephyr, Mika, and Tammy.

"W-what is this?" Koushiro stuttered.

"This is Spirit Evolution," Takuya answered, "Let's go!"

The six charged at the rebels with passion.

"Pyro Tornado!" Takuya called and spun in a flurry of fire. The flames danced dangerously around, burning the surrounding digimon.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot nearby digimon with his wrist gun.

"Tempist Wind!" Kazemon twirled around unleashing a flurry of rapid kicks.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon cried while breathing a barrage of ice crystals.

"Final Meteor!" Lowemon shouted letting loose a feral beam from his armor.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon's electrical attack zapped the charging digimon strongly.

"Futile attempts…" The man, Akumu Miyamoto, said and waved his hand as if brushing the six attacks away like annoying little flies. A power flux pushed the six backward into nearby trees, rocks, or into the ground.

"I can't stand not doing anything! There must be someway for us to help them!" Zephyr cried.

"Even I must agree with you here. I can't stand by and watch them fight alone," Tammy agreed.

"I want to help. Tammy, can't we help them?" Mika asked.

"I'm not sure, Mika… I'm not sure," Tammy replied.

Pipismon's ears drooped as he watched the others fight. Akumu was the real problem, not the digimon. His power fluxes kept the others at bay while the rebel's attacked. Wizardmon restrained Zephyr who was struggling to help fight.

"We've gotta fight… somehow! I can't sit here and watch my friends get hurt. Izumi… Kouichi… I've gotta help…" She could feel the tears trying to fall.

"Tomoki…" Mika whimpered. She watched as he was knocked into a tree.

"This isn't working guys!" Agunimon called.

"Time to go one level more!" Lobomon agreed.

"Fusion Evolution!" The two called changing into their Fusion forms. Beowolfmon and Aldamon charged into battle while the other four went through Slide Evolution to their beast forms.

Even with their new strength, the Frontier warriors couldn't do as much as a dent into Akumu's shield.

"That's enough… I'm going!" Zephyr ripped out of Wizardmon's grasp and charged towards Akumu.

"Zephyr!" Izumi and Kouichi called.

The girl hit the power flux strongly but was thrown to the ground from the rebound. Wizardmon rushed to help her up.

"Crazy Sonic Blaster!" Pipismon cried as he tried his luck.

The attack bounced harmlessly to the side and the mutant was thrown aside by a flux.

"Pipismon!" Mika rushed forward to assist the digimon.

Their digivices reacted so suddenly; no one could tell what was going on. All Zephyr, Mika, and Tammy could feel was an enormous amount of energy rushing through their body. They could barely recognize the words rushing from their mouths as though on instinct.

"Biomerge…" They whispered to themselves.

The pairs were engulfed by light briefly while the digivolution occurred. Their eyes opened in their new forms and they felt the power brimming inside them. The light faded and the two new forms revealed themselves. Two Mega level digimon… it was just what they needed. Zephyr and Wizardmon had biomerged together to form Lilithmon, a powerful sorceress digimon of power. Though it is unusual, Tammy and Mika both biomerged with Pipismon to form Lucemon. Though their form wasn't like the one that the Frontier teens had met before. Half of the wings were angelic, pure and white, the other half were demonic, black and leathery.

"What power…" Beowolfmon said in awe.

The Frontier warriors were slightly in shock at the appearance of the digimon that had caused them trouble before but seeing as he was actually on their side for once and calmed down.

"Now we can fight too! Nazor Nails" Lilithmon called, blades slicing at the enemy digimon.

"This power… it's wonderful… I can help them now… Ground Cross!" Lucemon shouted letting loose his attack.

But even the power of two Mega's against Akumu were obviously not enough. The man just released another flux again and the attacks were brushed to the sides.

"Oblivious…" He monotonously said.

The digidestined and the Frontier warriors felt as if they were being crushed into the earth. They felt the energy drain from their bodies, leaving them weak on the grass. They had to admit… considering the current situation, they were terrified. They didn't want to die. But what could they do against a man who blocked every single attack they threw at him.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Sorry this took so long to finish. I have a serious issue with procrastination. It took a while to get this whole chapter formed into my head. You can ask Brisy. I also lost the first precopy I had so I had to RE-write the whole thing. That took another couple days. Then I had some research to do. I had forgotten some of the attacks of the evolution warriors. Had to figure out what to use for the two biomerged digimon. I had already planned on Lilithmon cause I had checked up digivolution routes of Wizardmon. Lilithmon is technically a Mega form for Wizardmon. And with Pipismon, I was looking through online digimon digidexs looking for a rookie that would go good with both Mika and Tammy. That was a little difficult. Then I found Pipismon and said, "Awww he's cute, he'll do." And then I had to find out which to use for the biomerge. Pipismon doesn't actually have any digivolutions. He is an armor digimon. So I had to find one. An angel digimon popped up in my head so I looked and found Lucemon. X3 He's not an actual Mega Digimon but oh well. Nothing has to be perfect… _

_Queen Cow: Well…I really have to apologize! This chapter is late because…well I didn't know that Princess Viv still had this chapter…so I was waiting and thought that Zephyr was still working on it…so now here's chapter three! And give Zephyr LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! She deserves them all!_

**Chapter 4: Escape and…Jealousy?**

_By Queen Cow_


	4. Escape and Jealousy?

_Queen Cow: I hope everyone enjoyed Zephyr's GREAT chapter! I know I did! Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to goldendove88!_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon.**_

**

* * *

**

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 4: Escape and…Jealousy?**

_By Queen Cow

* * *

_

Akumu turned towards the two remaining Digimon. He let out a snort as he saw them struggling to stand up.

"And I thought the Chosen Ones would be better than this. Feh, I guess I overestimated you. Such weak creatures should not exist, so I shall expose of you", Akumu laughed.

A black orb was slowly forming in his hand. The two Mega level Digimon that were left could feel all the hatred and dark energy that was in the orb. The orb continued to grow and all Lilithmon and Lucemon could do was watch as he aimed it towards digidestined and Frontier warriors.

Akumu threw the orb, which was now the size of Tomoki's whole body, at the children lying on the ground. Before the orb hit its destination Elecmon jumped into the line of fire, taking the hit for the drained children lying on the ground.

Elecmon's body stopped most of the orb from hitting the children and hurt Digimon, but the impact still threw the children and Digimon toward trees.

"Please, find someone…to…to take care of. The village", Elecmon's final words faded.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and before anyone could stop her Izumi ran forward and lunged at Akumu. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to punch him but he just caught her arm and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened.

"You-you're human", she stuttered.

"Maybe I am. I'll be back. This isn't over yet", Akumu voice faded as he disappeared.

Izumi fell to the ground and Kouji ran up to her and shook her shoulder. The rest of the Digidestined ran over and asked Izumi what had happened and if she was alright.

"He-he's human and he's going to come back to kill us", Izumi cried. She then burst into tears and ran into her best friend's open arms.

"I think we should go home for today. A lot has happened and I think it would be best if we get some rest", Takeru suggested.

"What about the digimon?" Hikari asked.

"We can have Agumon and Gabumon stay and watch them", Takeru said.

"I guess…"Hikari trailed off.

The digidestined called Taichi and Yamato to tell them what happened and then they left to drop the Frontier warriors off at Daisuke, Hikari, Sora, Takeru, Ken, and Koushiro's houses.

* * *

"Well…here's the main office! Just register and BINGO! You guys are in!" Taichi smiled enthusiastically.

The Frontier warriors stepped into the office and talked to the secretary. They stood there waiting while the secretary talked to the principal and that's when Izumi noticed a boy standing in the corner of the room.

She saw piercing red eyes and in flash no one was there.

"Izumi? IZUMI? IZUMI ORIMOTO!" Zephyr yelled.

"Wh-what?"

"We're going. Is anything wrong?" Zephyr asked, concerned about her friend.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong", Izumi replied.

* * *

Izumi and Zephyr had first period together and it was…uneventful.

Kouji, Takuya, Takeru, and Daisuke had first period together…and the only eventful things were Takuya batting away the fan girls for Kouji; Daisuke getting jealous of Kouji; and Takeru learning what the everyday life of Minamoto Kouji was.

Tomoki and Mika were put together in all their classes so they were happy.

Kouichi, Tammy and Yolei had first period which was…very eventful. They had biology and let's just say that if Tammy and Yolei are partners…the classroom will need to be rebuilt.

* * *

Second period Izumi was alone and very uncomfortable. She had biology and the person sitting next to her was also new but he was different. She thought she had seen him somewhere before but she just couldn't remember where. Whenever Izumi looked at him she felt chills run down her spine.

His piercing red eyes and the way he introduced himself to the class was mysterious in a bad way. All he said was a blunt, "Miyamoto Akumu", and he sat down next to Izumi who had stood up and introduced herself with a wide smile on her face.

Whenever Izumi looked at the boy she felt like everyone was staring at her like she was the "Big Bad Wolf" yet every time that happened. No one was looking.

Akumu and Izumi's eyes met once or twice and when they did…it made Izumi feel like the prey being hunted by the predator, Akumu. His eyes. His piercing red eyes. For some _strange_ reason, the girls in her class were swooning over him. While to Izumi, the boy didn't seem cute to him at all. Hence, the reason she was of course, never called a fan girl.

Heh, to lighten up her mood, Izumi began thinking about Akumu's fan club vs. Kouji's fan club. Which fan club had more girls, and maybe guys(Izumi shivered at that thought), and would dominate. I mean seriously! What girl would not fall for a guy with piercing yet hypnotizing red eyes, messy black colored hair, and slightly muscular built body? Well, Izumi, Zephyr and Kouji's fan club were people you could exclude but everyone else found something to like about the boy. Aside the Frontier warriors and Digidestined.

A paper shaped like a crane landed in front of Izumi and she looked at it curiously wondering who sent it but when she looked up she couldn't find the owner of the note so she decided to just open it and discover what was to await her.

_Meet me by the school gym after your last class._

Now Izumi was smart, yes but curiosity overcame her and she decided to meet whoever this mysterious person was.

* * *

"This school has got to be as bad as ours!" Takuya exclaimed while yawning.

"Well it'll help us from having to stay back and stay an extra year at our school!" Zephyr said.

"Ne, where's that blondie of yours?" Tammy asked.

"She has a name and it's Izumi. And to be honest…I don't know", Zephyr retorted.

"Heh, you're a wonderful best friend", Tammy snorted.

"Lighten up will you Tam? You're gonna be stuck with us for quite awhile so…you might as well lighten up! Look at this lone wolf over here! He's not as bad as ice anymore!" Takuya laughed while slapping Kouji on the back.

Kouji glared and resisted the urge to punch Takuya. He probably would've, if a certain blonde girl and black haired boy didn't catch his attention. He turned his head to the right and his eyes widened as he saw Izumi talking to a boy and blushing.

He felt a feeling that he hated and we all know what it is. **Jealousy**. But Kouji _is_ Kouji and of course he **tried** to shrug off the feeling and forget about it…

* * *

_Queen Cow: Yeah I know…crappy horrible short chapter but…there wasn't much I could say in this chapter…I apologize about this late update…my computer broke down and then the internet stopped working at my house so…disastrous things happened but it's all good now! This is a little note to other people…the next chapter might be late…one of our authors had to drop out because of school and so we're searching for another author to take her place. I apologize again! One last thing to you readers…goldendove88(one of the authors) had her birthday just pass so please if you leave a review…say happy birthday to her! Thanks again!_

**Chapter 5: …  
**_By …_


	5. Drink of Destruction

_Queen Cow: Well…here's our newest chapter written by our newest author! The only male co-author in this co-fic!_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon.**_

**

* * *

**

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 5: Drink of Destruction**

_By Dragon And Sword Master_

* * *

Izumi felt as if someone was watching her as she met Akumu by the school gym, not knowing that it was in fact Kouji who was watching her, getting annoyed as the seconds passed by.

After hearing everything Akumu had to say, he then asked if she wanted to go to the dance that was be held at the end of the week.

"I'm sorry, Akumu, but I plan to go with Kouji", Izumi said as she left him heartbroken, or so she thought, but he was not done with her or Kouji for that matter. Muttering to himself, he then said, "I always get what I want Izumi, and your heart will be no difference." He then walked away, planning a scheme to get Izumi's heart shattered by her love.

After school the next day, Izumi was running down the hall with some good news. "Good, I finally found you guys", she said while panting in-between each word. "There is going to be a disco later on this week. Should we go?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Sure, why not. Besides if you're going I know a certain someone will follow." Kouichi said as his brother started getting angry with his twin brother. "Besides we can scope out any potential girls that would want to try to steal Kouji's heart." Takuya said.

"Like that will ever happen Takuya." Kouji replied with a snort. Little did they know that someone was watching them and finished making a plan in order to win Izumi's love but first, he would have to do something about the bond between Kouji and Izumi.

_If they go to that disco dance that this stupid school has, then I could do that._ Akumu thought to himself as he turned around and left the others to determine what to do about the arrangements as he finally thought of something to do to get Kouji to break Izumi's heart.

"So what are we going to do with the requirements to get in?" Izumi asked as she glanced around the group. The requirements that she was talking about was that in order to get in you had to be a couple. She hoped that Kouji would take her, and she would bet ten bucks that Zephyr was thinking the same thing about his twin brother.

The school day ended and everyone went home, thinking about what to do for the dance. Hikari was going with Takeru, and that Taichi was going with Sora, but Takuya did not know whom he would take to the dance.

"If I asked her, I'd only get a fist in my face for my effort." He said to himself as he groaned, walking slower than Ken, who was also silently thinking of who to take to the dance to.

"Come on Takuya, hurry up. I have a lot of homework and I want to finish it as soon as possible." Ken said as he turned around to glance at the person who was lagging behind.

"Oh, sorry Ken." Takuya said as he ran to catch up with the former emperor of the digital world. "So who are you going to ask for the dance?" Takuya suddenly asked, breaking the unnatural silence around them.

"I don't know to tell you the truth Takuya. What about you?" Ken said as he asked the same question back at Takuya.

"I was thinking about asking Tammy, but I'd rather not risk losing my life", Takuya joked nervously as he got a laugh from Ken. "I'll ask my question again, who are you going to take to the dance?

"If I tell you, you will be sworn to secrecy, fair?" Ken answered with his own question.

"Sure, and the same thing goes for you." Takuya said, wanting to know whom he was going to take to the dance since he had already told him.

"Yolei."

"Really, well I guess you can say opposites attract, but I thought you said you didn't know", Takuya said as he smirked before laughter rang from his lips. "Sorry Ken, I couldn't help it."

"I didn't tell you since I didn't want you to know offhand and then not tell me who you were going to ask and its okay. Besides, why don't you practice what you preach?" Ken asked subtly which caused Takuya to stop laughing and reply quietly that he was right.

"Speaking of which, Kouichi should be trying to get Kouji to go with Izumi right about now." Takuya said, and boy was he right, because Kouichi was making a certain comment about a certain blond right then. "I'm not sure if he'll succeed, especially after what happened yesterday."

"So are you going to ask Izumi for the dance bro?" Kouichi asked with a smirk as he saw the anger radiating from his twin brother.

"And what about you Mr. I'm-smitten-with-Zephyr, and no, I'm not going to go to this dance with Izumi or anyone for that matter." Kouji said in retaliation and anger as he started laughing when he saw the face that Kouichi made when he said her name.

"You aren't still mad at her for talking to another guy now are you? Why don't you give her another chance and go to the dance with her?" He asked in all seriousness, even after hearing the events that had happened after school.

"Fine, but if one of us chickens out, I get to tell Zephyr that you like her and you get to tell Izumi the same thing if I chicken out." Kouji replied as he shook his brother's hand, signaling that the deal was official. Kouji was not going to let his brother have the satisfaction that he had hit him where it hurt, his pride.

On the day before the dance, Kouji asked Izumi if she would like to go to the dance with him. Yolei had agreed to go with Ken, and even though she threatened Takuya that she would kill him if he tried anything funny, Tammy accepted Takuya's proposal. Mimi was going with Yamato, and Joe was going to sit this one out, in order to study for a big exam that he had coming up. However, the only guy that did not ask someone was Tomoki. He was asked by Mika, but no one was surprised when it happened.

On the day of the dance, everyone was thinking about the dance, and not the subjects that were supposed to be learning. School was over not soon enough as everyone rushed to their houses to get ready for the big dance. Izumi had bought a purple one-piece dress and borrowed some jewelry from Sora and some perfume from Mimi.

After turning down the 100th girl that asked him to dance, he asked anyone that was in the vicinity why he came here. Kouichi replied with the fact that they had made a bet. He could go home, but that would mean losing the bet.

"No way am I losing that bet. I would rather be killed by my fan girls than let my brother tell someone I like as a friend that I would like her to be my girlfriend and not having the same feelings I do? Our friendship could be lost forever, and I don't want that to happen", Kouji said while glaring at his brother.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Kouichi asked as he stood by his brother, taking himself out of the entertainment in order to freshen up a bit.

"Well at least everyone else is having fun." Kouji said. He only went to this dance on a whim from Izumi and the bet from his brother, but what he didn't know was that they had planned it out since she told Kouichi that she did like his brother more than just a friend, maybe even loved him, but didn't want to hurt the friendship that they already had. Little did they know that their plan to get them together would all fail because of the second Digimon Emperor. "I only came here because of you and Izumi, you should know that I don't dance." Kouji said, as he leaned back a little in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Why don't you dance with her, just this once and make the dance something that she will remember." Kouichi said as he sat down by his brother.

"And why haven't you danced with Zephyr?" He counter-asked snuggly as he saw Kouichi blush at the mention of Zephyr.

"I've been mobbed by other girls; you should know the feeling being so popular and everything." Kouichi said embarrassedly. "The answer to your question was that I wouldn't dance. But if you insist, I will dance with Izumi and only her, no one else, will that please you brother?" he asked first then said in his monotone voice as he got up. "But first I need to get something to drink. This atmosphere is getting to me." He said as he headed towards the drink table

Akumu was serving the drinks, waiting for Kouji to come so he could put his plan into action. As he saw his victim coming, he thought "_now's my chance to get rid of this once and for all."_ He then took out a small bottle and uncorked it, pouring the contents inside it into a cup and then quickly put the bottle away, so that he wouldn't get in trouble, and poured the punch over the drug, and handed it to Kouji. "Here you go Kouji" he said as he handed the cup to Kouji. He had always gotten what he wanted, and what he wanted now was Izumi.

Kouji takes a small sip of his drink and begins to feel light-headed, not hearing what the person who gave Kouji the drink said, so he asked him to repeat it, his voice a little louder than normal due to the drug, the drug that would make Kouji drunk and out of his mind for when Kouji did what he planned on the boy doing.

Akumu knew that the drug was working when he asked that question, and he smirked as he brought out a piece of paper and a small pencil and wrote down what he said.

The note said I happen to know about your bet with your brother and it looks as if you are chickening out on him, so I am making his bet a dare. Either you ruin her innocence (I am getting you a ladder so you can get your minds out of the gutter) or I can show Izumi these pictures. An attachment of a crazy fan girl of Kouji's kissing him was with the letter, and Kouji just glared at him with a killing intent in his eyes.

Akumu just mentally shrugged as he went to serve someone else a cup of punch, and Kouji went off to find Izumi. He heard snippets from Tammy that she would kill Takuya, but he caught her blushing as he was dancing with her soon afterwards. All the other couples were like that, dancing and kissing and doing all of the other lovey-dovey type of stuff that he disliked, which was why he was usually antisocial. He finally found his wind princess, wearing a dress that made her look beautiful in Kouji's eyes. _"Great, now I'm becoming one of the people I hate."_ He thought to himself as the drug started to take more of an effect over him as his mind became blank.

"Excuse me, Izumi, would you like a dance?" Kouji asked as she looked surprised.

As they started dancing, Izumi noticed the look in his glazed eyes, panic starting to come over her face as Kouji reached in and kissed her. This was not the Kouji she knew and it was scaring her.

* * *

_Dragon and Sword Master: All right I know this sucked, but I came in as a substitution for this chapter, and at first I thought I couldn't do this, but I guess I proved myself wrong in the end. Oh well, if you flame this chapter, well...well in actually I really do not care if you flame me, just do not flame my co-authors and all is good._

_Queen Cow: I am here to deny the false fact of this being a bad chapter! I think this was a pretty suspenseful chapter! You left everyone hanging at the end! Please review this chapter for Dragon And Sword Master! And PLEASE tell him good job! He was very speedy with this chapter even though he joined on such a short notice!_

**Chapter 5: …  
**_By CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_


	6. A Shattered Heart and a Broken Bond

_Queen Cow: Well…here's a speedy chapter from CrAzY-SiLLy-Me! And we thank you for the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon.**_

* * *

**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 6: A Shattered Heart and a Broken Bond**

_By CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_

* * *

For a moment there, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine but at the same time, she felt something strange. Izumi broke away from Kouji and looked down, thinking why he had done that and what made him do that. _"What's wrong with him? He isn't like this; this isn't 'the' Kouji I know from before..." _She looked into his eyes and somehow got lost. _"But still…"_

From a distance, Akumu watched the two as his lips formed a wicked smile. _"Everything's going smoothly and accordingly to plan... just a few more moments and Izumi will be mine."_

Takeru, who was dancing with Kari but noticed Akumu watching his two friends; he wondered why and had a nagging feeling that it wasn't for a good cause. _"What's up with this guy..?"_

"Hey, Kouji, can we stop for a while? I'm sort of, getting tired..." she faked. Izumi wanted to know what was wrong with him and when he agreed, she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside where they could talk.

Kouichi noticed this and smiled a bit. "Now where are those two going?"

"What?" Zephyr asked, confused.

"Nothing…" Kouichi answered and continued to dance with her. _"He'd better not be going home..!"_

The night wind blew a cool breeze and the stars were shining out that night. Both were gazing at the shimmering diamonds displayed on the midnight blue sky on top of the school building. No one was there and the place was quiet. Izumi gave a sigh and turned to Kouji who also viewed the stars.

"Kouji, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting strange..?"

He didn't answer but she waited patiently for his reply. After a good 5 minutes of silence, he faced her and pulled the girl closer. "I'm not..." he said and kissed her once again, this time, deeper. Again, Izumi felt a tingling sensation that she couldn't quite decipher but shrugged it off, kissing him back. She felt him lick her lower lip as she opened her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth.

"Hey Kouichi, where's your brother?" Takeru asked, taking a seat beside the tired warrior of dark. He too, had been dancing with Kari and needed a break and when he spotted Kouichi but no Kouji, he decided to ask him about it.

"Probably outside or elsewhere with Izumi..." Kouichi answered, taking a sip from his drink. "Well, breaks over, gotta keep having fun while the night's still young!" Kouichi grinned and got up back on the dance floor as Takeru only shook his head.

The blonde teenager got up and told his friends he was just going to get some fresh air. Once outside, he stretched his arms and breathed in the cool breeze. _"Maybe it'll be windier on top of the school building, if I can sneak up there that is..."_

Izumi lied on the floor with Kouji on top of her. She was oblivious to what was going to happen and he wasn't in his old self while doing this. Both were unaware of how their friendship would be broken all thanks to one man who'd do anything to get what he wants.

They were both nearly naked and Izumi couldn't help but tell him how she really feels, seeing and believing that he too, was infatuated with her. "Kouji," he stopped short, hearing his name called by her. "Yeah?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you… but, I'm afraid to say it."

Kouji caressed her face and smiled slightly. "You don't have to be afraid, go ahead and say it."

"Takeru, where are you going?" Yamato asked his brother while dancing with Mimi. "You should be dancing or drinking like the rest of us." His little brother just smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back, I just want to get a little fresh air. It's somewhat hot in here." Matt just shrugged and continued dancing as Takeru chuckled at his behavior.

"Hmm… some girls said that they went to the top of the building…" he climbed the stairs until he finally reached the very peak of it, turning the doorknob and opened it slowly to check if they were really there. He saw them and from the looks of it, they must've been doing it for the past minutes. Takeru didn't even bothered to call their attention since he noticed that Izumi was about to say something to Kouji.

"I love you…"

That was what he heard and listened to what Kouji has to say. The warrior of light _was_ about to reply but something triggered in his mind that made him stop short. He didn't know what was it but the next thing he knew was that he was on top of Izumi. The blue-eyed boy looked down at her, eyes widening in the process. "Izumi..?"

"Hmm..?"

"What am I doing..? What and why are we here..?" he asked, confusion taking over him as his head started to ache. He noticed how he was almost stripped off his clothes with only his pants left and saw Izumi nearly out of her dress. "Shit..!" he quickly got off and got dressed, as Izumi sat up and did the same. She was silent and didn't know what _exactly_ was going on.

"Kouji."

"What the hell happened?"

Izumi couldn't believe what she just heard him say. He almost ruined her innocence and then this? He made her say how she felt and didn't even respond to it. _"Why is he doing this to me..?"_

Takeru wanted to go there and calm them both down but that would be another story, he decided to wait and see what they have to say and needed more information of what _really _happened. _"I have a bad feeling that it was that bar tender who did this… but, how sure can I be..?"_

"Why..?" She asked him, her head bowed down and her voice shaking. Kouji stared at her and wondered what was wrong until she yelled at him. "I can't believe you'd do this to me! You just toyed with me!"

"What're you saying? I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place!"

Izumi's eyes began to blur as tears came streaming down her face. She got up and glared at him. "I hate you…"

"Izumi…"

"I hate you!"

With those words said, she ran off, crying, every memory of him flooded her mind and it only made her cry harder, all the remembrance of him saving her just made her feel more sad. Every second she spent with him, it made her want to forget all of it...

Takeru watched as her figure faded slowly until he sighed and looked at Kouji, seeing him shocked at what just happened. _"I think I'd better let Kouichi and the others know." _He placed a hand on his hat and walked off, leaving Kouji alone to let this entire thing sink into his head.

"What just happened..?" He asked himself and stared at where Izumi had gone. "Why can't I remember anything? Most importantly, why do I feel like… my heart's been ripped apart..?" He bowed down and stared at his hands as a drop of water fell on one of his open palms, followed by a few more. _"And why am I crying..?"_

Takeru had finally reached the others and called Kouichi's attention first. When he wasn't able to due to the loud music and distracting lights, he forced himself to get through the crowd until he finally reached Kouichi, he pulled the teen back and gestured him to go outside where they could hear and understand each other.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not Kouichi, I heard her yell at him, I saw everything."

Kouichi sighed heavily and looked down. "I can't believe my brother would do that, in fact, I don't think he'd do that at all."

"You too, huh?"

"Takeru, do you think someone tricked him or something?"

"Maybe, but until we get this problem solved, I'd better do some investigating."

Meanwhile, Izumi sat on a bench outside the school building but still within the vicinity. There she cried and wanted to forget all the memories she had with Kouji. She heard footstep approaching and without even looking at who it was, she just yelled. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"And if I don't want to?"

She lifted her head up to see who it was, Izumi stared at him wide-eyed and as he sat down, she felt a bit uneasy. "Akumu…"

* * *

_CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: I don't know how else I could end, I really can't think of anything and I'm sort of stressed out since I need to get ready for school! I'm in the Philippines and we start school on the month of June! This definitely sucks!_

_Queen Cow: Well I have to hand it to you CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, this was a VERY good chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and PLEASE review her chapter!_

**Chapter 6: …  
**_By Sakura2387_


	7. Where Are You?

_Princess Viv: Yes, the hiatus is well and truly over, thanks to our great new authoress, xxShadowSpiritsxx, who has taken over the role of Sakura2398, who unfortunately has had to leave us for a while. However, we hope she will be back soon. Because of this little mishap, we have therefore decided that Sakura2387 will be given chapter thirteen to if she returns in time._

_Thank you to xxShadowSpiritsxx for all her hard work that she put into this chapter. Her role was given at short notice, and we all thank her for agreeing to become one of us!_

_Thanks also to Queen Cow and Steak for their support. I truly could not have handled this fic as well as I have for the past year if it hadn't been for them. They are my deputies, and have provided me with much support indeed. Thank you guys!_

_Once again, thanks to all you reviewers – we hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoy writing it. Please review!_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon.**_

**

* * *

**

Kimochi Hakken Suru

**Chapter 7: Where Are You?**

_By xxShadowSpiritxx_

* * *

The sky was dark and a murky gray-blue colour. The only light left was from the glowing moon and the fading stars. Once as bright as diamonds, they turned dull while being slowly swallowed up by a sweep of black clouds. Despite the faint beat of the music from the disco dance, all remained quiet… only the soft sound of tears trickling down a weeping girl's cheeks and a comforting "friend."

"Akumu…" the blonde girl whispered as she stared at the boy who had come to sit down beside her.

Akumu stared back at her. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry…" he said gently.

Fear struck Izumi as she felt his cold hand against her cheek. She wanted to scream but all that could come out of her mouth was a whimper. She felt even more uneasy as he moved in closer. Her bare legs from the short one-piece dress she wore touched his baggy black pants. She desperately willed herself to look away - run away - from him, but there was something in his hypnotizing eyes that forbade her from that.

Akumu secretly grinned in delight at the fact that everything was going as he had planned. However, he suddenly noticed the look on Izumi's face and he knew what was going to happen: she was going to scream.

Slightly panicking, he quickly grasped her chin and kissed her in an attempt to try to prevent her from both screaming and creating a scene, and for his own evil pleasure. He expected her to struggle, and that she did - but only at first. Almost instantly after, her body fell limp and into his arms.

Izumi sensed a chill rush through her body as their lips locked. Her mind went black and she felt herself go numb, while the rest of the world drifted away…

* * *

"Kouichi!" Takeru dashed up to the dark haired boy.

Kouichi stopped at the top of the stairs, just outside of the gym. There, he said, "Back already? That was fast… So what did you find?"

Takeru's eyes looked disappointingly to his shoes. He didn't want to watch as the Warrior of Darkness' heart sank. After about a minute of silence, he finally responded, "I…I'm sorry… I checked everywhere, but there's no sign of Izumi or Kouji."

"…Same here… How can that be? We searched the top of the building, and we split up to search the rest of the school grounds. Where else could they have gone?" He turned in the direction of the gym doors. "I was just going to check in here, but I highly doubt either of them would feel like dancing after what happened, let alone _see_ any other people."

"Yeah…" Takeru sighed. He wanted to believe the right thing to do was find the two, so they could sort everything out, but in the back of his mind he knew the last thing they would want was to be around anyone. They would just want to be alone right now.

* * *

Kouji was half way across the soccer field when he stopped to gather his thoughts. He was wearing black pants and a navy shirt, so he knew he wouldn't be seen in the dark. He just wanted to be alone. He always did. The only people he had ever let in were the Frontier gang, especially Izumi. But right now, he didn't even want _her_ around. Of all the people who brought his spirits down, Izumi was the one person who he knew could always cheer him up. But now…it was different.

Kouji sat down on the grass. What had just happened? He asked himself over and over again. He couldn't remember anything at all. But why? He tried so hard to think of what he was doing before all this happened, but the only thing on his mind was…

Images of Izumi flew through his head. She was all he could think of. Why… why did she look so upset? Kouji sighed, saying under his breath, "What…what was it that I did…?"

Tears fell from his eyes. He started to remember… Closing his eyes so his tears wouldn't pour out any faster, he leant back on the grass and just lay there for a while. He saw in his mind… him and Izumi. Kouji asked her to dance. He saw her face, her lips, felt her touch as they kissed. He watched as she led him outside. And then…

* * *

"Okay, so lets go over things one more time," Takeru started. "You saw Izumi and Kouji leave the gym. Then what?"

The dark haired boy focused hard to try and remember every exact detail of what he saw. Then he replied, "Izumi was the one who took Kouji outside. But that's all I saw. I didn't think anything of it though."

"I see."

"Oh, and Kouji and I had made a bet. I would ask Zephyr to the dance and he would ask Izumi. But when we were at the dance, I told him he actually had to dance with her. I don't see how any of this would have an effect on what's happened…"

A wide grin appeared on Takeru's face.

"Uh… What?" Kouichi asked nervously.

"Wow, did you see the colour of your cheeks when you said "Zephyr"? Oh, but of course you didn't! You were too busy looking at your shoes when you said that." Takeru smirked.

"Hey I--"

"But anyways, back to the Kouji and Izumi crisis…" he said, cutting Kouichi off, "I think I'll go on explaining what _I_ saw."

Kouichi sighed.

"I was going up to the top of the building to get some air. Man, was it stuffy in there or what?"

Takeru finished going over what he saw when a girl burst through the doors crying her eyes out. The two watched as she took a seat on the bench behind them. She was all alone, and they both knew they had to do _something _- they couldn't just leave her there.

"Listen, go round up the others and make sure they're all still there. Tell them briefly what happened - well, don't tell them all the little details because I'm sure Kouji and Izumi wouldn't want them all to know their personal business." Kouichi spoke fast, almost in a panic. "We'll figure out what we'll do after we're sure everyone else is safe. In the meantime, I'll take care of this."

Takeru watched Kouichi point his eyes to the direction of the crying girl. "Okay," He said, and went back into the dance.

Kouichi nervously walked up to the girl. He didn't really know what to say, but he couldn't possibly let her cry there all by herself.

"Hey, hey…" he started to say, taking a seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

She peered up, her face no longer buried in her wet hands. Kouichi saw a girl who looked about the same age as him. She was actually quite attractive, with long brown hair framing her face, and soft sapphire eyes.

"Well… what happened? Why are you crying?" he responded, not knowing how to react to her last comment. He looked at her with concern, and she attempted to wipe away her tears on her already drenched sleeve.

"I-I-I w-was at the d-dance and…" she said between sobs.

Kouichi listened as attentively as he could, but with Izumi and Kouji on his mind, that was very hard. The girl told him about how her and some friends went to the dance. They all had dates except her, but she had managed to get in. She had a not-so-secret crush on Akumu. They had all warned her, but she felt like he was "the one."

"So then, I finally w-worked up enough courage t-to ask him to d-d-dance--" she started bawling again. "H-he said…he said so bitterly that he would never even consider me - that I wasn't his type at all! A-and that he already had his eyes on some other girl!"

"…" Kouichi didn't know what to say. He had never been in this kind of situation before. Once again not knowing what to do, he just let her cry in his arms. A friendly hug couldn't hurt, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dance, Takeru was rushing through the crowds of people. Finally, he spotted a wave of silver hair with blue tips. He knew instantly it was Zephyr.

"Zephyr!" he called, but his voice was drowned out by the loud music playing in the background. He came towards her, and dragged her off to the side so they could hear each other.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She couldn't believe that both Kouji and her best friend were nowhere to be found. Cautiously, she asked, "Everyone else is okay, right? Where is Kouichi?"

Takeru smiled at this. So she _did_ like Kouichi back. He could see it in her eyes. "I'm rounding up everyone now to make sure we're all here. Kouichi's fine - he's outside the gym if you want to see him. But just don't leave the school grounds, okay? I have to go find the others now."

"Sure thing."

Zephyr edged her way out of the crowds, worried sick about where Izumi and Kouji could have gone. She knew Kouji would never do anything to hurt Izumi, but the fact that Takeru had told her he knew they were missing separately worried her even more. Something had happened, and she had to find out. But for now, she just wanted to see Kouichi.

She burst through the gym doors, just as she saw Kouichi with another girl. She couldn't believe her eyes! Just as she saw them almost kiss, she ran past them, out into the dark night. What the hell did she just see? It couldn't be true! She thought to herself while frozen tears trickled down her face.

Kouichi looked up and saw Zephyr standing in front of him. He realized what it must've looked like, him holding the other girl in his arms like that. When she took off, his heart felt like it had ripped in two.

"Zephyr!" was the only word he could find. After a moment, he then turned to the girl. "What the hell were you doing! It was just a hug - nothing else! You had no right to try and kiss me!"

She clutched onto Kouichi's forearm and didn't let go. He looked at her with utter disgust as she said to him, "Not you too! Don't leave me - not like Akumu did! And for some silver haired slut!"

Now she had gone too far. Kouichi yanked his arm out of the girl's grasp and was about to go after Zephyr when the other girl said something that sparked his attention. But other than that, he wanted nothing to do with that other girl.

"I can't believe you! You're just like Akumu - exactly like him, and what I just saw him doing!"

"What? How am I possibly like Akumu?" What had she said intrigued him. Although he didn't know much at all about the mysterious Akumu, he refused to believe he was anything like him.

"Because! You'll go chasing after that girl and next thing you know, you'll be with her, making out! Just some time ago, I saw Akumu with some other girl! First it looked like he made her cry, but then I saw them again and they were _kissing_! And now you're--"

"What? What girl! Who was he with?" Kouichi asked, but he was afraid to find out the answer.

"You care more about that other girl than me? Besides, I don't know who the hell she is - just some blonde chick, who's probably new to the school or something…"

Kouichi took off at once, trying desperately to fit all the pieces together. Izumi? With Akumu? Why would she?

He rounded the corner of the east wall of the school when he saw Zephyr. He stopped dead in his tracks. It didn't look like she was crying hard or anything, so he just gave her some space and turned back the other way. It pained him to see her like that, and he knew he should tell her the truth. But right now, Izumi was missing with some unknown guy.

Kouichi searched the school grounds one more time for Izumi or any sign of Kouji, but all he could think of along the way was Zephyr. He hoped she would think that what she saw was all just a misunderstanding, and that she would believe him when he told her what really happened.

"Yes," he said to himself. "She would be stupid to think I liked anyone but her. I would never intentionally make her cry." He reassured himself, as much as he could, that everything would be okay.

And as for Izumi and Kouji, maybe they will come back on their own, he thought. Come back in one piece.

* * *

A cloud of darkness surrounded the blonde girl, with no end in sight. Where was she? She tried to move, but something restricted her. A small light flickered on, revealing to her the cold metal chains encircling her wrists, her waist, and her ankles.

The girl squinted her eyes to see if anyone else was there. She saw a figure in the distance. It came closer to the light, and she could see who it was.

"Kouji…" she mumbled.

The boy didn't respond. He gave her an icy gaze, which seemed to last a lifetime. Finally, he turned his back, and disappeared into the never-ending darkness.

"KOUJI!" Her voice echoed as she screamed for his help, but it was no use. He couldn't hear her. A single tear ran down her face. She didn't know why she still cared. She hated him now. But she felt a chill down her spine as she remained there, frozen.

She felt the ground tremble beneath her. When she looked up, tens, hundreds, thousands of creatures came rushing towards her. She looked harder and realized it was a huge herd of Digimon! They came nearer and nearer until suddenly a shadowy figure leaped out of nowhere and saved her. She felt herself being knocked unconscious from the impact, but the last thing she saw before drifting away was a hypnotizing red light.

And then… she awoke. Izumi peered up into the eyes none other than those of Akumu's…

_

* * *

XxShadowSpiritsxx: Okieeee that's my chapter! I'd just like to apologize for the fact that my chapter is rather late (or at least I think it is). I'm really sorry that it took so long, because of the info that had to be gathered and my whole being new to this co-written fanfic and all. Also, where I live, the teachers federation is now on strike, and before we left school, they loaded us up with two weeks of homework, so I've been somewhat stressed out._

_Princess Viv: Thanks again to xxShadowSpiritsxx, and please review for her!_

**Next chapter by animeprincess11**


	8. Searching

_Queen Cow: I apologize for the late chapter. Something's came up but here it is! Enjoy the great chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: None of us own Digimon.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Kimochi Hakken Suru**

**Chapter 8: Searching**

_By imuzuok_

_

* * *

_  
Kouichi kept searching for Izumi, more determined than ever. "I have to find Izumi. She's with a guy named Akumu and who knows what might happen to her. I don't like that guy, something feels strange about him."

Kouichi ran to the field and saw a slight movement. "Wait a minute, someone's there."

Kouji lay quietly in the grass as tears crawled down his cheeks. "What have I done? Izumi… I have to find her." He dried his tears and stood up. He started walking when…

"KOUJI!"

Kouji turned to look at where the voice came from. "Kouichi."

Kouichi ran to Kouji. "Bro, we've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been?"

Kouji sighed. "Sorry. I needed to collect my thoughts."

Kouichi put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "What happened, Kouji? Why did you do it?"

Kouji looked down. "It was all a blur to me. I don't know what drove me to do such things. All I remember was this guy with red eyes and that he was serving drinks. After taking a sip of the drink I felt light-headed and didn't feel like myself. I don't know what got into me but I accepted his dare, but I came to my senses before 'accomplishing' the dare."

Kouichi looked at his brother obviously intrigued by what Kouji has just said. "Hmm. A guy with red eyes huh. Wait a minute, what dare are you talking about?"

Kouji looked at Kouichi, "He dared me to-to ruin Izumi's innocence."

Kouichi stared at his brother in agape, "WHAT! And you accepted it? This all happened because you accepted a DARE!"

"Calm down Kouichi. I-I didn't know what I was doing. I told you, I didn't feel like myself. It was like I was being controlled or something." Kouji sighed, "Kouichi, I regret doing ANY of what I did. I hated the fact that I made her cry, which is why I'm looking for her, in order to be able to clear things up with her."

"What are you going to tell her? That you almost ruined her innocence because you accepted a dare from the red eyed guy. That wouldn't work brother, it would make it worse." Kouichi shook his head. "How do you think she'd feel if she learnt that she went through a horrible… incident because of a DARE?"

Kouji stood silent for a while and Kouichi sighed. "Don't tell me you don't know what you're going to say to her."

"I do. I'm going to tell her that I really like her that my feelings for her are more than that of a friend. I've just realized it but, Izumi means everything to me."

Kouichi grinned. "Touché my dear brother, you rest your case. At least now you finally realize your feelings for Izumi." Kouichi messed Kouji's hair. "Aww… My little brother's growing up."

Kouji turned slightly red. "Kouichi!"

Kouichi laughed at his reaction. "Anyway, let's go back and meet the others. They might've found something about Izumi's whereabouts."

Kouji nodded in approval, "Let's go." They both took off and went to meet the others. As they got nearer to there destination, Kouichi quickly notices Zephyr. "Zephyr…" he whispered quietly. Kouji looked at his brother. "Kouichi? Did something happen with Zephyr?"

Kouichi sighed and slowed down. "We had a misunderstanding. I'm afraid that she-" Kouji quickly cuts him off. "Fix it." Kouichi looked at Kouji. "What?" Kouji stopped running which made Kouichi to do so as well. "Kouichi, I don't know what happened but I think you should admit your feelings to her. Based from what's happening to Izumi and me, I think you better confess fast or you just might regret losing her. It doesn't matter whether it's a misunderstanding or not. The important thing is to tell her how you really feel." Kouichi fell silent.

Kouichi then burst into laughter. Kouji looked at his brother suspiciously while asking, "Have you gone nuts!" Kouichi halted his laughter. "I'm sorry Kouji. I can't help it. I never thought that YOU of all people would lecture me about relationships, thanks, Kouji." Kouji looked at his brother. "Hmph."

"KOUJI! KOUICHI!" Takuya shouted. "Come over here! We've been waiting for you."

Kouji and Kouichi ran towards the group, namely Tammy, Takuya, Mika, Tomoki, Junpei, Zephyr, Daisuke, Hikari, Sora, Taichi, Mimi, Yamato, Yolei, and Ken. Kouichi was first to talk. "Did any of you see Izumi?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's start looking again!" Junpei said.

"TK's still not here." Yamato pointed out. Mimi nodded. "He asked us to wait for him here."

As everyone discussed the matter Kouichi went to Zephyr. "Uhm… Zephyr. I uh-"

Kouichi was cut off once more. "GUYS! I SAW HER! I SAW IZUMI! C'MON!" Takeru said as he ran towards the group.

"Woah. Calm down TK." Hikari said. "Hey, is that Koushiro over there?"

Koushiro nodded. "At your service, Takeru called me up."

"I did. And we better hurry up. Let's go!" Takeru said as he ran. The others followed him albeit they had no idea what the hurry was about.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Izumi woke up. She opened her eyes to find another pair staring back at her, the red piercing eyes of Akumu. "Akumu? What happened?" Izumi asked. Akumu smiled. "Don't you remember? You fainted after we shared a lovely kiss." Izumi shivered at the mention of the kiss. She looked around. She couldn't tell where she was but she's sure that she was in some sort of room since it was so dark. 

"Akumu, where are we?"

Akumu smiles smugly at Izumi. "In a place you know very well."

Izumi looked at Akumu confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean, Akumu?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Akumu answered the now furious Izumi. "What do you mean I'll know soon enough! Tell me! WHERE AM I?"

Akumu fell silent. Izumi glared at the red eyed boy. "Tell me or I'll scream."

Akumu laughed. "No matter how much you scream my dear Izumi no one will hear you, just some creatures' maybe, but surely not people." This time it was Izumi's turn to fall silent. 'What did he mean by that? Are we in some kind of forest? It's all so confusing. I'm scared. I don't want to be around Akumu. I need my friends.'

"Oh Kouji." She said unconsciously. Akumu grabbed Izumi's wrist at what she said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Izumi was surprised by his sudden actions. "Why do you still think about Kouji when he almost ruined your innocence! Why Izumi!"

Izumi looked straight into his eyes. "I hate Kouji for what he did…" she looked down. "But I love him. I know Kouji wasn't himself at that time. Something must've happened to him, something that pushed him to-to do those things."

Akumu became furious and tightened his hold on Izumi's wrist. Izumi tried to break away from Akumu's grip. "Let go of me, Akumu. You're hurting me!"

"Wait a minute. I never told you anything about what Kouji did to me. I never told you anything. How did you know? Do you have anything to do with why Kouji was acting that way? Answer me, Akumu!"

Akumu glares at Izumi, her wrist still locked within his hand. "Let go. It hurts, Akumu!"

Akumu let go harshly. Izumi held her aching wrist. "How did you know Akumu? Tell me Akumu. You had something to do with Kouji's strange behavior. You did something, didn't you!"

Akumu gave Izumi a smirk then started walking away. He opened the door and looked directly at Izumi. "You can't erase the fact that he did something to you Izumi. It was KOUJI MINAMOTO who did it." He closed the door behind him, leaving Izumi with his last words playing back in her head. "I know it was Kouji, but, my feelings toward him are stronger now. I love Kouji. I believe in him. I know there's a reason why he was acting like that." Tears started to flow from her cheeks. "I'm scared. I'm all alone in this place. I don't even know where I am. Where's everyone? Kouji, where are you? Kouji…"

* * *

Kouji stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Kouji?" Kouichi asked. 

Kouji looked at his brother. "I thought I heard Izumi calling me."

Kouichi nodded. "Then we better hurry." They started running once again. Takeru was leading them. They didn't know what happened, all they know was Takeru saw Izumi.

They arrived in the school's computer lab. "This is the computer lab. Takeru, why did you bring us here?" Kouichi asked.

"I saw Izumi. She was unconscious and being carried by a guy who I believe was named Akumu." Takeru answered.

"Ok, so why the computer lab?" Takuya asked.

"Akumu opened the gate to the Digital World, therefore…" Takeru said.

"She's in the Digital World." Kouji finished for him, getting a glare from the younger blonde.

"How is that possible? How come Akumu can open the gate to the Digital World?" Yamato asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. What's important right now is to get Izumi back." Kouji said.

Everyone nodded. "Then it's time to go to the Digital World!"

'Wait for me, Izumi. I'll save you from Akumu. Then I can tell you…'

* * *

_Queen Cow: And now you have a wonderful chapter written by imuzuok. R&R for her please!_


End file.
